


Once in the Summer

by mintyoh



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homecoming AU, M/M, Midam lowkey tagging along with Yuvin's peer group, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fluff and humor hopefully, mentioned han seungwoo/choi byungchan, mentioned yoon seobin/lee midam, this might get cliche but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyoh/pseuds/mintyoh
Summary: Everything starts on one fine day in early summer.On the third floor of the central library, in one study corner near the chemistry section.
Relationships: Song Yuvin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is purely fictional. If there happens to be any similar situations, times, and places in reality, it’s purely a coincidence.

"Wanna hang-out today? Seungwoo-hyung's treating!"

"Not coming. There's this biology report and notes that I need to finish before tomorrow." 

The tall male frowned. "Come on, It's due 10 am tomorrow, you can hang out with us now and finish the homework after."

"If I finished it faster, I got plenty of time to continue the periodic table infographic after."

Byungchan once again, shaking off his head while side-eyeing his best friend that was just coming out from the counselling room after talking about post-graduation plans. Does his best bro even have free days in while? Even if he had one, Byungchan already knows what Yuvin is going to spend it on. Sitting in the library with a CSAT-support book in front of him, not including a few notebooks that he brought along just because...

"They all have different functions. This green one is to write science subjects’ formulas, while this grid one for grammar and literacy. It's good to balance your study materials, or you get dizzy easily." Yuvin said. Hearing the 'study' words already makes Byungchan's head explode. He rolled his eyes.

"To be honest? Vin-ie? There's nothing wrong to have tiny bits of entertainment, you know. I mean you already done a lot...come on! You don't even need to spend any money this time! Like I said, Seungwoo-hyung's treat! I'll buy you some leek pancakes too if you come along!" Byungchan said, with his casual excited tone. Suddenly Byunchan's phone ringing from his pants.

"Oh! Kookheon's calling. He's probably waiting for me already."

"Anyway! Song Yuvin! Remember! Tonight! 9 p.m on Yuja Dakgalbi Hongdae Branch!"

Yuvin remained silent while looking at the taller male that was beside him before, now ran away toward the wider corridor that leads to the school's entrance. 

He knows he's being hard as always, but he can't help it. His parents want to see him entering the medical department in one of the top universities in Korea. And having fun pretty much equals to making his goals seems a little bit further, although his parents never push Yuvin that hard. It's just him. 

Yuvin decided to brush off the thoughts and head back to his class, picking up his bag. Yes, the bell had rung 15 minutes ago right before Byungchan asked him to join the night-out. Byungchan already brought his own bag but didn't bring Yuvin's because he thought Yuvin's counselling time would be quite long. Yuvin didn't even protest about the notion because he felt it unnecessary . 

There are few students left in his class which some of them are still talking about random things, and Yuvin being Song Yuvin, immediately pack and leave the class without wasting anytime, yet still manage to bow slightly to his classmates just for formalities. 

* * *

His timing is perfect. Once he arrives at the bus station, the bus that passes through his favorite library also arrives not long after. It takes only 10 minutes and once he got down from the bus, he noticed some students that wear the same uniform as him also get down in this library's bus stop. The number of them pretty much increased than last week when he also came here for the same reason as his fellow schoolmates, that is because CSAT are less than five months, libraries are more crowded than before. Yuvin did not feel irritated but rather glad just because that's what they should be spending their time on.

But expectations aren't the same as reality. Yuvin chose the 3rd floor because he wants to study Biology today and this floor mainly features the natural science section. And some students—although not all—that he saw earlier, turns out only displaying their textbooks in open and chit-chatting. 

Annoying. 

The first word that comes in Yuvin's mind after seeing that. He ignored them completely and checked his phone for digital notes about the report's topic while he walks to the Biology sections. Circulatory system, of course. Just when Yuvin finally found the supporting book for his topic, he notices another hand also trying to reach the same book. But since the book was already touched by Yuvin's finger before, the other owner retreated in shock but gave up in the end. Yuvin turned to look at the owner of the hand.

A boy. Pretty much the same height around his own. Fair skin, pitch black strands, plump lips, and round-silver glasses on his sharp nose. Yuvin also noticed that he's wearing the same institution uniforms as him, but in catholic school uniform style. _"Produce High student?"_ He thought.

"Ah so sorry!"

Yuvin raised his left eyebrow.

"I was meant to borrow that book for report....but if you need it the—"

"What topics?" 

"Huh?"

"What topics did you choose? We're from the same high school anyway, and you're probably seniors like me because this report assignment was pre-CSAT requirement too, am I wrong?" 

The younger male went quite for a while, before he mumbled,

".....Respiratory system."

Yuvin nods a little. "No wonder, so you're also taking human's anatomy topics too."

The younger male giggles, and Yuvin could see his bunny teeth poking out.

"I have no other choices. I've been interested in that topic since 1st grade, now that i'm writing a report about it, I got pretty excited. Biology is the best subject out there too afterall! Studying human anatomy, other living things, and ecosystem in such a natural way, I'm pretty much in!"

Yuvin shocked. His eyes didn't got wide open but he's currently stuck in a very interesting moment. Meeting someone that pretty much have the same interest as him, and saying a subject is interesting. Even his best friend never willing to stand his over-curious behavior and often want to get things done quickly. But this boy in front of him now, not even irritated with the fact that he took the book that he intent to borrow as well. Instead, he's naturally responding Yuvin's small talks. Yuvin can't even find any fakeness in his tone.

"Share."

The boy got confused. "Huh?"

"Let's just share this book. I actually need it for my Circulation system report. You can borrow this first and later I—" 

"No!" 

Yuvin jerked his body a bit in shock to the younger male's small shout.

"Oooh...I mean, it's not that I don't want to share it but…besides using this book, perhaps...you also wanna borrow my notes? My circulation system notes are quite detailed because I've been reviewing it last week. If....you want to...?"

Yuvin thought for a while, then nodded. "That's fine for me. Thanks for the offer. Then maybe we should exchange notes as well, if you would like to see my respiratory system notes. Song Yuvin." Yuvin offered his right hand.

"Kim Yohan." The younger male replied with a handshake. Once again, Yuvin could see his bunny teeth coming out along with the bright smile.

.

.

. 

"Yuvin-ssi, I think I never really saw you in high school. Did you join any clubs?" Yohan asked, while lending Yuvin the supporting textbook to him after he finished. 

Yuvin nods a little while opening the book and reading the index. "I’m actually in choir and music clubs. But I don't get spotlights that much." Yuvin isn't lying. There are other students who were better than himself when it comes to singing or playing instruments. Like Han Seungwoo and Cho Seungyoun which both were his closest seniors who graduated last year, Yuvin’s close friends after Byungchan—Kim Kookheon—or even freshman Kim Minkyu. He usually only played piano both for choir and music club, and only been around the 2nd or 3rd row when performing for choir.

"But you're cool, Yuvin-ssi!! You're studying a lot but still willing to help clubs you're in." Yohan praised him. 

_"Cool, huh?"_ Yuvin mumbled inside. He sometimes heard those words from someone else, when they knew about his multiple interests, despite being well-known for his studying frequency.

".....you don't want to know anything about me?" Later, Yohan asked. Yuvin raises his eyebrows.

"We're here to study."

"Of course, but we exchange notes too. We're acquaintances now. At least we should know about each other! Or you probably know a little bit about me from school!"

Yuvin stops writing, and faces Yohan.

"Just for your information, I rarely went to the cafeteria during break-time because I bring my own lunch. I don’t even absorb any information from hall gathering. So I'm sorry if I have no clue about you at all just in case you're one of the famous school dudes." Geez, talking that much draining lots of Yuvin's energy.

Yohan was kinda surprised, but he laughed after that. "Wow, now you're finally talking." He said.

"I'm a taekwondo club member. I'm often in the main lineup for province-level competition but so far I only won three times in my high school years." 

"That's actually something to be proud of, Yohan-ssi."

"Really?"

Yuvin nod to convince the younger male. Not long after that Yohan looked at his surroundings.

"Do you like the current place we're sitting?"

Yuvin hesitated to make even a slight gesture, but he ended up nodding anyway.

Yohan giggles again. "I actually like studying on long tables near the lift. It has wide space and sunlight but students who came recently are being too loud, I ended up removing myself from that area."

"I thought I was the only one who found them annoying..."

"Trust me, you're not alone. But anyway this place is nice too, isn't it? This area was meant for two people or loners. We still got lights from the windows as well." Yohan smiled. Yuvin spontaneously agreed. Who doesn't love quiet space and atmosphere for studying anyway?

But Yuvin starting to feel a bit weird. He never felt this excited when hearing someone's talking to him. He can even count how many times he feels excited when Jinhyuk-hyung or Kookheon start a convo about gaming or football match, which both are other hobbies that Yuvin likes to do if he's free or in the sporty mood, which are almost rare. Perhaps Yuvin finally found another person that he could relate to.

"Of course. Oh by the way, do you have any notes about this part right? I can't seem to find it in this book." Yuvin asked. They're going back to a proper and serious studying session again.

* * *

"Ah! It's almost 8.30 p.m!" Yohan said, after he took a slight glance at his watch. Both of them are currently opening their laptops. Although they've finished the report and completed their notes, Yuvin still wanted to do more work like the infographic assignment he had mentioned to Byungchan at the end of the school. The library used to be open for 24 hours, but as for today, it'll be closed by 9 p.m because some staff are getting sick from the unstable summer weather, so they run out of people to be in charge, and it's impossible to run a longer shift for them, logically. 

Yuvin looked at Yohan, who's now starting to pack, and he followed because it might be scary to wonder in the library late when it's closing too soon. Both of them finish packing after a few minutes. They're also returning the book they've borrowed to the 3rd floor's receptionist with Yuvin actually filling his library card because he wanted to take home one book for upcoming assignment references. Yohan waited for him so they're walking outside the library together.

"Are you taking the bus as well?" Yohan asked.

Yuvin nodded. "Yeah, although i actually don't know if I should come home or..."

"Or..?" Yohan mirrored, was confused by his open ended sentences.

"....hanging out with my friends."

"The senior who's pretty close with me kinda wanted to treat us because we haven't met that often ever since he went to university. But I might as well want to skip it because I can continue-"

"I think you should join them, Yuvin-ssi."

Yuvin gazed at the younger male. "I mean if I were you, I would actually go hanging out with them. There's so many things you will probably regret if you don't come." Yohan explained.

Yuvin raised his eyebrows. "But I can probably see this senior later. He studied in Seoul too anyway, we could manage time to set dates for hangout."

Instead of getting irritated, Yohan, once again, giggled. Yuvin got more confused. 

"It's not about 'we can probably see each other again'. It's the moment. Your senior is kind enough to spare his time for you guys in between his busy schedule or assignments that probably formed a stack now. I understand that getting into university is pretty competitive and you're probably afraid of not passing if you didn't keep studying. But for once, try appreciating others' effort for you, Yuvin-ssi. We can never turn back the time. Live your youth to the fullest, and friendship is also one of the things we should never take for granted. Losing your friends could be the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone and of course, we don't want that." Yohan said, smiling gently. 

Yuvin remained silent, but he realized that Yohan is actually right. Maybe this certain opportunity won't be available in the future because nobody could guarantee it. Maybe that's why Byungchan gave so much effort when it comes to reminding him to rest. Everyone should not live only for their own, they should actually live their best with others, which is why every human was born to be social creatures after all. Making moments, living their life and the current time to the fullest, are probably one of many things Yuvin should pay attention more.

Yohan noticed that Yuvin hadn't spoke any words since his rumbles, so he's getting nervous.

"Yuvin-ssi?? Did I just say something wrong??? I'm so sorry if I—"

Yuvin shook his head. "No, nothing wrong." 

"It's just that, after hearing your advice, I'm trying to reconsider my plan for tonight." 

Yohan didn't say any words after, but later he felt relieved, because he's glad that he didn't say anything wrong nor has he accidentally hurts Yuvin. Not long after that, Yohan noticed a bus coming. It's still pretty far but he chose to move forward to the passenger queue line on the sidewalk. 

"My bus is coming." 

Yuvin noticed, and he instantly stood as well. Out of consciousness, Yuvin spoke.

"Can we meet again? In this library?" He asked.

Yuvin just realized what he just said. But he can't take it back, especially after seeing Yohan's surprised face, that somehow quickly turns into a much more calm expression.

"Thursday as well? After school?" Yohan asked him back to make sure. Yuvin nodded, and the younger smiled.

"Can I have your Kakao ID? So we could plan times or anything?" Yohan asked.

Yuvin nodded, then gave Yohan the ID.

"I'll make sure to message you later. See you next Thursday, Yuvin-ssi."

Yuvin waved his hand. Once Yohan already entered the bus, he's back to the seating facility. Something hits Yuvin. He felt different ever since he's back from school this afternoon. He reminisces how he and Yohan naturally click with each other, and for some reason, it looks like they're now probably a studying partner because of the biology note exchanges. He wonders though, has he ever talked that much like this afternoon to other people before? Why is he even looking forward to seeing this acquaintance of him next week? Or is it just a spontaneous response because you're befriending another same-interest person outside the school environment? Who knows? Song Yuvin being Song Yuvin just easily brushes his current thoughts off.

His eyes later move to the bus schedule and destination. He has made up his decision, to wait for 10 minutes, for the bus to Hongdae direction instead of his house.

* * *

"Whoa, Yuvin!! You came?? And just in time!!" Byungchan shouted. He's truly surprised to see Yuvin's figure approaching and now, entering the small chicken resto where his group of friends intended to meet up.

"I went straight from the library, which is why the uniform is still here." Yuvin said.

"It's not like our usual Vin-ie....I thought you would go directly to your house." Seungyoun commented.

"I'm hungry and it'll be too late if I had dinner at home. I didn't even think about visiting a convenient store for a quick snack. Like I said, I'm heading here straight from the library." Yuvin explained. His group of friends just nod in unison. Seungwoo then asks what he wants to drink while they're waiting for the chicken to arrive. Yuvin also didn't forget to demand Byungchan for the leek pancakes treat because he's truly hungry.

5 minutes later, a glass of free-refill cola and a plate of leek pancakes, along with pickled radish and kimchi are already in front of him. Yuvin forgot to contact his mom that he'll be eating outside because he's too busy studying the whole evening. He sends his mom a message. Once he finished sending and his mom read the message, Yuvin noticed a new message from Kakaotalk. As soon as he opened it, he saw a familiar face on its profile picture.

**-Anonymous-**

_Hello Yuvin-ssi! This is Kim Yohan, your study partner this afternoon ^ ^_

_Have you arrived home safely?_

_Or are you eating with your friends now?_

_Well, whatever it is, I hope you enjoy it. Stay healthy :)_

Yuvin didn't smile, but his inner self couldn't lie.

 _"Cute."_ He thought.

He wrote a few things to Yohan. And once he sends it, the chicken arrives. He didn't forget to take a few pictures.

"Wow, you take pictures. What for?" Byungchan asked.

"Mom. Since I'm not joining dinner at home." Yuvin answered. Byungchan just nodded and continued picking up the fried chicken in front of him to his own plate.

Meanwhile Yuvin's thumb moves to Kakao platform instead, and opened the most recent chat he had. 

_Hi, Yohan-ssi._

_Thanks, I'll enjoy tonight_

_Song Yuvin sent a picture._

_Garlic Soy Chicken_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! So after a while i decided to post my first work in this platform~  
> This fic's ideas came out of no where but it flows smoothly the more i wrote about it, also had to be honest, every process of it are very enjoyable for me. 
> 
> And yes, this is the least i can do to contribute for the yuyo fandom and their enthusiast. Kudos to y'all who still cherish this ship until now LMAO
> 
> Also special thanks to my sis [lanternstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternstars), who became my beta-reader and editor, due to my poor grammar and anything TwT i'm not very confident with my english as it's my 2nd language, so yup yup
> 
> Anyway!! Don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and bookmark this work for further updates ^q^)/


	2. Eyes on You

It's been Yuvin's fourth week of Thursday since he met Yohan, which means today was supposed to be his 4th time meeting the younger male. Although they only have met 3 times, for some reason Yuvin already feel very comfortable talking or responding to everything that Yohan asked or just barely any arguments they made about certain formulas, if both of them have different opinions to solve it. They only met every Thursday because both of their schedules didn't match each other on the other day, even on weekends because both their academy and dormitory schedule are also different.

Yuvin didn't realize he actually hasn't made any initiation in messaging, it's always Yohan. And Yuvin himself kinda felt weird to make a move by asking about studying together again, afraid that he would bother the younger. On a side note, none of his close friends actually know about his relationship with Yohan, because they're pretty much doubt Yuvin would gain any friends outside their circle.

.

.

.

"Song Yuvin! Accompany me to the cafeteria pleaseeeee." Byunchan shouted. But the way it's gaining not only his, but also other's attention makes Yuvin rolling his eyes. He's locking his phone again and putting it in his pocket. And by reflex, Yuvin actually approached Byungchan's direction, which made his taller friend surprised. Yuvin raised his eyebrows because Byungchan didn't actually move by even an inch.

"? You don't wanna go?" Yuvin asked. Byungchan shook his head, and then started walking towards the direction of the cafeteria.

"It's just weird, Vin-ie. Usually I need to force myself when it comes to asking for your companion when we're going there aside from lunch breaks. But this time you actually walk towards me naturally. What's got into you?" Byungchan commented. 

"No idea, actually. I'm just thirsty as well." Yuvin answered. Byungchan once again, just nod. They continue walking toward the cafeteria's direction. 

Currently, the school is pretty quiet because it’s summer holiday. Only some students who came to school, and most of them are 3rd graders who were attending school's CSAT-preparation summer program. Yuvin and Byungchan are one of them. But unlike Byungchan, Yuvin prefers going home on some days in the middle of the program. He had tried dormitory life for a week but he later thought that studying at home or library suits him more.

In the middle of that program, each student got an assignment to write a report that discuss certain topics they’re interested in and match the major they’re pursuing in university. That being said, Yuvin and Yohan write about human anatomy because both of them are pursuing the Medical department. Meanwhile Yuvin’s friend, Byungchan, is pursuing the Acting and Theatrical Department, so he needs to write about things that are related with that major. The report will be added in the student’s CV by the school parties as a consideration for university side to convince them so the student got higher chances to get accepted into majors that they desire. 

As soon as they reach there, Byungchan and Yuvin encounter Kookheon and Midam who had just ready to head up to the class. Both of them actually surprised Yuvin came along, because usually, Byungchan would just rant at Kookheon and Midam about Yuvin's hard headed behavior.

"Song Yuvin actually came to the cafeteria beside lunch break???" Kookheon wonders.

"Don't tease him, Heon-ie. He said he's actually thirsty and wanted some drinks." Byungchan explained in a half-teasing tone.

"You could've just asked this _giraffe_ to buy it for you while sitting in the class like usual?" Midam commented this time.

"Ya! You jerk!" Byungchan cursed. While his other two friends just laugh and keep choosing to tease Byungchan, Yuvin noticed a familiar figure entering the cafeteria. 

It's Yohan.

He was accompanied by his two other friends who were shorter than him. One of them had a light brown hair, a face kind of resembles a tiger and didn't attach his blazer. Meanwhile the other one have a strawberry blonde strands and wore the same catholic school uniform style as Yohan. The blonde boy also wearing glasses. Yohan didn't wear his glasses this time, probably because he's currently not studying. 

Without Yuvin noticing, Yohan actually aware of Yuvin's presence as well. Once both made their eye contact, Yohan smiled at him. Yuvin? He was surprised but made a tiny smile, almost unseen. But for some reason it's visible to the younger male. Yohan's smile got brighter although he didn't show his usual bunny teeth, and after that his attention turned to his two friends.

"Yuvin? Hey! Ya! Song Yuvin!"

Yuvin snapped back to reality once he heard Byungchan calling his name. Byungchan looking at him in confusion.

"Are you studying too much again? Don't just stand there and stare at nothing, you made me paranoid, that you're probably able to develop a skill in seeing the unseen." Byungchan ranted. Yuvin rolled his eyes again. How the hell did he ended up being friends with Byungchan again?

"I don't think Yuvin actually stared at nothing, Chan-ie." Kookheon said. The next thing he said makes Yuvin nervous. "He kept staring at that cute boy who went to the juice bar over there."

"Because I want that juice as well, now I know what I want to grab from the vending machine." Yuvin made an excuse, he hid his nervousness pretty well.

Byungchan narrowing his eyes. "Is that so? Well then, since I'm the one who drag you here, you should wait for me to take a drink from this vending machine." He said, then dragging both Yuvin and Kookheon. Midam left earlier to catch up on a student council's meeting.

Again, Choi Byungchan made another trouble for the day, he ran out of coins when he intended to buy the drink he wanted, that Kookheon had to help him by lending the giraffe-like boy some coins. Meanwhile the chaos that his friends made is still ongoing, Yuvin turned his attention again to Yohan and his friends. They're still in the cafeteria but they've finished their business and each of them are holding their own drinks. Yohan himself is holding a carbonated grape drink, but after he took a sip, his face went weird, and his two other friends just laughs at him. 

It looks like Byungchan had finished the ruckus he made, and it's Yuvin's turn to buy his drinks. Yuvin put some coins and pressed several buttons which ended up releasing one orange juice and two milks — banana and melon flavored — with its plastic straw.

"You're buying a lot aren't you?" Kookheon commented.

"For later. I often get hungry when studying in the library." Yuvin said. Then his attention went into the bread shelf near the cafeteria's entrance door. "Maybe I should buy some bread as well." And just like that, Yuvin heads towards the bread shelf, takes one pastry and went to the cashier to pay for it. Byungchan and Kookheon only stare at him in confusion.

"Since when did Yuvin care about his stomach over his unfinished study notes?"

Kookheon just shrugged his shoulder. "No idea."

* * *

**Kim Yohan - Class 2**

_I'm already at the library :D_

_What subject do you want to cover for today?_

_How about Physics?_

_I want to review more about Electromagnetic Wave materials._

_If that's okay for you._

_Sounds great!_

_See you ^▽^)/_

A slight grin appeared on Yuvin's face.

And then he put his phone inside his blazer's pocket.

"Yuvin, Byungchan, we're off now! See ya!" Kookheon said while following Midam to get out of the class with the blonde strands male student waiting for them, which Yuvin recall was one of Yohan's friends that accompanied the younger male in the cafeteria earlier. 

"Do you know the guy that’s standing in front of the class' door?" Yuvin asked. Byungchan looks at him.

"You mean Sihoon? He's a student council member like Midam, also a modern dance club's rep. Both Kookheon and Midam are committee for the senior trip. Midam, of course duh, student council. Meanwhile Heon-ie volunteered as accommodation staff, but they ended up choosing him as the coordinator because he's pretty dependable."

"Senior trip huh..."

Byungchan snorts. "Let me guess. You wouldn't come because the time is probably much more valuable if you use it to prepare for the CSAT?"

Yuvin hates it when his friend could read his mind, but he chose to give a counter-attack.

"And I bet you're gonna drag Seungwoo-hyung."

Byungchan just laughed. "Man, I wish I could. Since I heard Sihoon and Midam are trying really hard to convince teachers in charge to hold a mini party in the middle of the trip in our villa hall, like those western homecoming events. It'll be a virgin party but with a bunch of foodies. They set the dates perfectly too, at the end of August. The beach is still warm but the air is getting chilly, perfect weather to end summer too."

Yuvin just finished packing his belongings once Byungchan didn't have anything else to say.

"Central Library again?"

Yuvin nods. "I kinda like studying there recently. They installed a smooth speaker solely for playing classical music but you can request for lo-fi instrumental as well." He didn't actually lie about the 2nd part.

Byungchan shrugged his hand off. "I pass. Instead of studying, those kinds of music are my midnight lullaby."

"Not surprised. Like I will invite you there either." Yuvin mocked, then immediately took a leave from the class.

"YA SONG YUVIN! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Yuvin said, putting his belongings beside his chair in front of Yohan. Yohan shook his head.

"That's okay. Shall we start now?" Yohan asked while opening his own notebook. But not long after that, Yuvin put the two milks he bought earlier, along with sausage rolls. 

"Just in case you're hungry when it's getting late. I didn't buy coffee because I'm afraid you either don't like it or your stomach couldn't handle it, dairy sounds neutral but if you're lactose intolerant, I'm so sorry then?"

Yohan was surprised, again. Because Yuvin was talking with more than 2 sentences, and the fact that he brought a bunch of food for Yohan only. Yuvin could see the younger's face turns into shades of fresh peaches in a single moment, just slightly, almost unseen. But he smiled after that.

"Thank you, Yuvin-ssi." Yohan said, and tapped both bottle’s cap gently.

"Which one is your favorite?" He asked again.

"I prefer chocolate honestly. I bought those two flavors because you might want to choose between the two, or take both for you." Yuvin said calmly while opening the physics textbook.

"No! Sharing is caring! I wanna share the milk with you." Yohan insisted.

"Then choose your most favorite. I'll drink the rest." Yuvin said. Yohan nodded in understanding, then tapped gently the light green bottle package.

"I'll pick this one then." 

_Oh, so it's melon flavored._

Yuvin smiled. "Sure."

* * *

And it's 10.30 p.m. Both Yuvin and Yohan are currently waiting in the bus station for their respective last bus to come. 

"Thanks for the snack, Yuvin-ssi. Next time I should treat you." Yohan said, excitedly. 

"No problem." Yuvin said.

"Yohan?" 

"Yuvin?"

Both of male students are shocked. They wouldn't expect to meet another person outside school, but here they are. Accidentally caught by two buffy friends of them late at night in a public place, which thankfully in a proper place. Kookheon and Yohan's light brown haired friend approaching both of them.

"Yuvin, you never said you have a study partner with us." Kookheon commented.

"Because that's none of your business. After all, I never mentioned to you and Byungchan that I'm studying alone either." Yuvin answered.

"Yuvin? Ohh!! So THIS is the Song Yuvin dude you've been ta—HUMPHHF???" Yohan instantly grabs his friend's mouth with his palm before he gets a chance to talk further. Yuvin and Kookheon are quite surprised by Yohan’s spontaneous act. But Kookheon decided to go toward the younger students.

"Yo, btw I'm Yuvin's classmates and bestest buddy in the world, Kim Kookheon." 

"No, you're not."

But Yohan being sweet and innocent as always, replied to Kookheon's greetings and even bowed at him. "Kim Yohan from class 2. You probably know about Hangyul already because he's with you previously."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yuvin asked. 

"Haven't Byungchan told you about the senior trip? We're both in the accommodation team, and Hangyul is my vice-capt." Kookheon explained. 

Hangyul nodded. "We just finished the meeting this late because we moved our conversation to chicken resto down the alley since all the committee members are hungry. Kookheon and I stay at the latest because Sihoon told us to."

"Anyway I would expect to meet you in a library but DID NOT expect that he would be accompanied by someone." Kookheon teased. Yuvin widened his eyes in annoyance.

"Same here. Our Yohan-ie are kind of a close-off despite being this handsome. Many girls and dudes ask him out but they gave up easily because Yohan loves taekwondo and studying more." Hangyul added. Yohan tried really hard to hold himself from slapping Hangyul anywhere he could.

"Now that sounds familiar to someone, am I right, Song Yuvin?" 

The rest of the night was a whole embarrassment for both male students as they thought they could go home in peace like previous weeks.

* * *

As soon as Yuvin arrived at home, he took a quick shower and got changed into some comfortable wear. He notices that there's a new notification from his Kakao app.

**Kim Yohan - Class 2**

_Yuvin-ie, have you arrived home??_

_I'm so sorry for earlier T__T_

_I didn't thought we would meet our school friends like that..._

"Yuvin-ie." He smiled.

The messages were sent about 10 minutes ago, probably when he's still in the shower. He quickly typed something.

_No, no. It's okay._

_Oh_

_You're calling me Yuvin-ie._

_Eh?_

_OOOHHHHH???_

_I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable…_

_No, no. I like it._

_It doesn't feel awkward._

_So am I always been awkward all this time? :o_

_NO!_

_No, you got it wrong :'(_

_You're not awkward at all, trust me_

_I just feel more comfortable that you start calling me Yuvin-ie_

_Oh, I see..._

_Then you can call me Yohan-ie as well_

_If you want to_

_Well then, see you next week Yuvin-ie ^▽^)/_

A smile formed in Yuvin's tired face. He never knew that the current small conversation had this much impact on his mood. He is suddenly able to imagine how Yohan looks right now. Glasses still attached on his nose, lying on the bed with uniform still attached but immediately took his phone to explain everything, and possibly.......the pink shade painting his cheeks and ears. 

Yuvin knew he started to think absurdly about his study partner, so he immediately brushed it off. But he didn't forget to reply to the newest message. "It's for formality after all, he's being good, even too good and thoughtful as a friend." Yuvin mumbled.

_Yeah_

_See you Yohan-ie :)_

Sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Finally my first update! Again, thank you so much for all the people who visited this work, I hope you still like this story so far, regardless your personal opinion about it ^ ^ 
> 
> Anyway if you like this, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, also if you're interested in this series, make sure to click the bookmark button, and see you on next update ^v^)/


	3. Closer

"Song Yuvin...did you just???" Byungchan said, visibly shocked.

Yuvin keeps chewing his veggies, then raises his eyebrows. 

"Just what?"

"You're sending emojis to me???" Byungchan asked. All his body is shivering due to being too shocked, or that could be himself over-reacting with something Yuvin just trying to get used to recently,...thanks to Yohan.

"Isn't it normal?" Yuvin asked, dumbfounded.

"It is normal, but abnormal when it's you??? You barely read my messages back then, but you just reply with the cheesiest emoji I've ever encountered in our group chat? Even Seungwoo-hyung and Sejin-hyung are surprised. What's got into you???"

"Nothing, really. My finger just moved on its own."

"It's not hard to just say thanks to your lover boy, Song Yuvin." 

Kookheon put his lunch tray on the table and drag a chair beside Yuvin to sit so he could join the mini lunch convo. 

"Yohan is not my _lover boy_." Yuvin scoffed. Kookheon was starting to form a grin.

"Did I even mention Yohan's name? Or you're truly starting to label him that way?" Kookheon teased, and Yuvin's face started to heat-up in both annoyance and embarrassment.

"What are you guys talking about...? Who is this Yohan boy? Spill the tea!" Byungchan said, threatening both of them. Without warning, Yuvin grabbed Kookheon's tea but thankfully his buffy friend fast enough to prevent him from literally 'spilling'.

"He's really asked for it???" Yuvin responds, confused.

"Not this tea, dumbass!" Kookheon scolded.

"That boy was Yuvin's study partner since early May. His name is Kim Yohan from class 3-2. Long story short, I think they're kinda bond over being nerd in human anatomy materials for our report assignment first, and the rest is probably their own fun studying session. Me and Hangyul caught both of them heading home from the central library together last week." Kookheon explained. Byungchan forms mischievous looks.

"Our Yuvin forming a friendship outside school? Not really outside school because he's in the same school as we are, but our circle???" Byungchan teased. Yuvin just rolled his eyes. He doesn't want to waste time responding to Byungchan's shenanigans. And continue putting his last piece of food into his mouth meanwhile Byungchan and Kookheon teasing him continuously and after that, moving the convo's topic.

.

.

.

When they headed back to class, Yuvin immediately started looking into his bag to search for his Korean language notes because it’s the next subject after lunch breaks. Yuvin couldn’t feel the thin notes everywhere in his bag. He’s panicking inside. Then he’s dragging his bag to his lap and search for the notes again. 

“I think I left my notes at home….” Yuvin said. 

“You wanna borrow mine?” Kookheon offered.

Yuvin shook his head. “I can’t. I actually put new materials in it, which supposedly what Youngjun-ssaem is going to teach us today. I’ve reviewed it yesterday too.”

“It’ll be hard for you, man. Even if ssaem is kind, that subject truly needs study notes.” Byungchan said.

Yuvin only sighed in defeat.

“Song Yuvin, someone is looking for you!” Midam shouted from the class’ door. Yuvin approached him, and once he got out of his class, Yohan was standing nervously.

“Oh...Yuvin-ie, I accidentally brought your Korean notes in my bag when we were packing after studying in the library yesterday. I noticed it when I cleaned the dorm's bed this morning. Here.” Yohan said, as he gives the thin notes that Yuvin had searched not long ago.

“Oh... thank you so much….you saved me.” Yuvin said, with a relieved tone. He accepted the notebook by grabbing the thin notes tightly where Yohan’s hand still holding it. Yohan flustered by the touch. And once the thin notes were already in Yuvin’s hand, Yohan quickly bowed and went back to his class.

“Song Yuvin, he’s actually really cute???” 

Yuvin are surprised by Byungchan’s chirpy voice on his ear. Beside Byungchan, Kookheon and Midam are also joining them.

“Oh so that’s your _lover boy_.” Midam said.

Yuvin lowering his eyelids. “He is NOT my _lover boy_. How many times should I repeat it?”

“He is your _lover boy_ , Yuvin. Look, he’s your knight when the _princess_ were seeking for his Korean notes because it’s nowhere to be found inside his own bag.” Kookheon teased, which made Yuvin frown his forehead.

"Weird that he's also one of the dorm's kiddos but I never really saw him that much." Byungchan commented. 

"Because he's studying in his room, unlike you who's wandering around others', especially my room because your roommates are all too quiet." Kookheon mocked Byungchan, but the taller male didn't care.

“You should take him as your prom date on the senior trip, Vin-ie!!” Byungchan suggested.

“I’m not going to any prom. None of the schools here are allowed to do that!” Yuvin opposed.

“Yes, it’s not allowed, but we just fix that. By we, I mean the senior trip committee members.” Midam said, confidently.

“Where are we going?” Byungchan asked.

“It won’t be too far but we’re going to a seaside resort in Ulsan. Therefore you can also have fun at the beach with the remaining summer heat. We’re going by mid-end August.” Midam explained.

“Then I’m not coming to the senior trip.” Yuvin said.

“Now now, Yuvin, You can’t just escape the senior trip only for that reason.” Byungchan scolded him.

Midam nods in agreement. “He’s right, and your name was already on the list too. Your parents have paid for it and even entrust you to Kookheon and Byungchan just in case you bring any study notes during the trip.” he said. Yuvin’s eyes widened in shock.

“See, even your parents think that you’re pushing yourself too hard! Chill man, Yohan also gonna be there as well.” Kookheon said.

And the next thing that happens is Kookheon's left arm is being slapped by Yuvin as the flustered male student heading back to class.

* * *

"What's for today?"

Yuvin thought for a while. "I don't remember we have touched Korean History. Or do you want any other subject first?" He asked.

Yohan shook his head. "No, it's fine. But may I request for Secondary Language next week?"

"Sure, no problem. It's good that we're planning stuff beforehand. I know what to prepare now."

"Oh by the way, Yuvin-ah..." Yuvin look up and face the younger male.

"Do you perhaps, like to hangout somewhere than here? Because we usually only met for studying only." Yohan said. "I mean, study partners also need to hangout too, you know? Because we're no different than being friends, right?" 

Yuvin blinked a few times. A worried expression appears in Yohan's face. 

"If?? If it bothers you, then it's okay!! I know that it's more important to prepare for CSAT because the selection is tough, so if you don't want to—"

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Let's go, hangout together. Is it just the two of us?" Yuvin asked, to confirm it.

"If you like to, but if you want to invite your friend then I'll invite mine as well." Yohan said.

"Hmmmm, I don't think I'll invite anyone. I often see them because we're in the same class since freshman days. But I could only see you every Thursday and only some days in school, we didn't even have that many encounters with each other often." Yuvin explained.

Yohan was surprised, but he soon smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Then it will be just the two of us. I heard that there will be no teachers in charge on Wednesday, two weeks from now, because of the annual meetings with the school foundation's Chief. Maybe we should go on that day?" Yohan suggested.

Yuvin nodded. "No problem! I'm gonna message you first and let you know where we should hangout. If that's okay for you." 

"I see, okay then! Now, what era should we start to review first...."

* * *

**Night Out Boisss (8)**

**_Byungchan:_ ** _Oh my God, finally a break (criessss)_

 **_Byungchan:_ ** _Let’s hangout you guysssss_

 **_Jinhyuk:_ ** _Oh I wish I could join. :”(( I still got morning class…._

 **_Seungwoo:_ ** _Me too_

 **_Wooseok:_ ** _I got fever :”(_

 **_Seungyoun:_ ** _I’m free today :)))))_

 **_Sejin:_ ** _Same :3_

 **_Byungchan:_ ** _Oh no! Get well soon, Wooseok-hyung :”(_

 **_Byungchan:_ ** _Don’t worry Hyung-deul @Jinhyuk @Seungwoo !!! Let’s just meet up at our usual place by 1 p.m!_

 **_Kookheon:_ ** _I’ll book the place for us_

_Ah sorry…._

_I already have a plan for today…._

**_Kookheon:_ ** _? Can’t you postpone it?_

_No. I’ve been planning it since 2 weeks ago :/_

**_Byungchan:_ ** _Oohhhh~~~interestingggggg_

 **_Kookheon:_ ** _Are you thinking what I’m thinking @Byungchan_

 **_Byungchan:_ ** _Our telepathy is gorgeous indeed @Kookheon_

 **_Sejin:_ ** _???????_

 **_Seungyoun:_ ** _????????_

 **_Jinhyuk:_ ** _???!!!????_

 **_Seungwoo:_ ** _Jinhyuk, the professor is coming_

 **_Byungchan:_ ** _I’ll let you pass, Vin-ie. Have fun with your lover boy :P_

_He’s not my lover boy!!!_

**_Byungchan:_ ** _Yet ;)_

 **_Seungyoun:_ ** _Anyone mind spilling_

Yuvin quickly muted the group chat, and moving on into his personal chat with Yohan. 

**Kim Yohan - Class 2**

_Yohan, I’m already here._

_Where are you?_

_I’m standing in front of the big mascot banner._

_I can see you from here :o_

_Oh I think I spot you too!_

They did went out on the day that Yohan talks about. And Yuvin did message him first when they’re planning out the hangout agenda. Both decided to go to the Seochon Village because the place is pretty much a good place to spend their time that they needed. There’s an old book store and eating place, also few cafes being opened around that area.They wear casual clothes for the hangout. Yuvin wore a navy hoodie, meanwhile Yohan wore a white t-shirt that comes along with thin beige cardigan. His casual round glasses still attached on his nose. 

To start the day, they’re visiting the old book store first. Most of the books inside are of course, published around the year 70s or 60s, and meant for academic purposes. The owner said the visitors aren’t that many, but it’s mainly being visited by college students who's searching for old books if they couldn’t find the soft copy on the internet. The rest of the books are literature and fiction. Yohan spotted a book in the store’s children's literature section and told Yuvin that he used to have that book when he’s still in kindergarten. It looks like his parents have donated it somewhere. 

The second destination is the local market in the village because Yuvin heard that they sold a really good meal set at an affordable price, so they decided to have their lunch there. 

"No! Don't eat it yet! Let me take pictures first." Was pretty much the sentence that Yohan kept repeating along the lunch. Yuvin just shakes his head. The lunch was quite long because they both have a rubber tummy. After one supper, they’re still eyeing for bingsoo. 

And yes, they ordered a small portion of honeydew bingsoo. Of course it's Yohan's idea.

"You like honeydew that much?"

"They're tasty, Yuvin-ie. Try it yourself."

.

.

.

When the sky turned into pastel pinkish colors, they spotted a local cafe and visited it. The barista said that the cafe signature menu is a special latte with a Hangul alphabet decoration made of cocoa sprinkles because the village area itself is King Sejong's birthplace, founder of Hangul alphabet. It was nice but they only stayed for a few minutes and decided to take-away because they're feeling like walking more.

When the night came, Yuvin and Yohan decided to go to Naksan Park. The view is truly pretty tonight, and not many people came here because it’s a weekday. But even if it’s currently summer, the strong breeze could never lie. Yohan shivered because his cardigan is thin and it didn’t help him to fight the cold. Not until Yuvin lent the younger male his hoodie, and let himself with only a short-sleeved black T-shirt being attached to his torso.

“No...you need it, Yuvin-ie.”

“And you need this more. Here.”

It looks like Yuvin didn’t accept any rejection, so Yohan couldn’t help but accepted the hoodie.

It’s warm. 

Yohan loves it. 

He could smell orange and cinnamon in it, with a little fragrance of pine woods. And despite being a study-holic, Yohan notices that Yuvin has a quite athletic figure which is even better than his own body, who’s a whole taekwondo athlete. Now that Yohan actually recalled what happened today, it’s...much better to be called a date than a study partner hangout. It’s literally just the two of them after all. They don’t study anything, and for the first time both of them learn more new things about each other.

Yuvin learned that Yohan likes children’s literature, can handle coffee pretty well, likes mint chocolate ice cream — which makes Yuvin questioning his study partner’s taste — and savory bagels, and he prefers night than day.

Yohan learned that Yuvin likes animals encyclopedia, a sweet tooth because he likes strawberry shortcake so much, allergic to dogs but he said his family actually pet two pups at home because he loves them, and he smells like autumn.

The two males completely forgot that it’s still school days tomorrow, that they only started to head home by 10 p.m. They almost spent 12 hours with each other. And they’re gonna meet again tomorrow in their casual place inside the library. Yohan face Yuvin — who already attached his hoodie back — before he lines up on the bus’ passenger queue.

“See you tomorrow.” Yohan greeted.

Yuvin smiled. “Yeah, see you.” the next thing he did was waving his hand, and this time he’s actually kept looking at Yohan even after Yohan already sat comfortably inside the bus. And when Yohan notices that Yuvin still had his eyes on him — non-stop — he instantly lowering his head, but then he glances at Yuvin again, and this time he giggles. _The bunny teeth are there._

The bus starts moving and leaving the station, also leaving Yuvin by himself, trying to control the weird heartbeat and butterfly stomach that struck him in the middle of cold air. 

* * *

Once Yuvin arrived home, he remembered that he had muted the group chat. The notifications are crazy. Starting from Byungchan spilling his new friendship with Yohan, photos of their hanging out, Wooseok’s fever selca that he sent continuously to balance the pictures from the squad’s hangout, and the latest messages are Byungchan keep summoning Yuvin.

**Night Out Boisss (8)**

**Byungchan:** Yuvin 

**Byungchan:** Vin-ie!!!

 **Byungchan:** Song Yuvin~~~

 **Wooseok:** Pspsspspspspssps

 **Sejin:** Pspsspspspspssps (2)

 **Byungchan:** Pspsspspspspssps (99999)

_Hi_

**_Byungchan:_ ** _Oh there he is._

 **_Seungyoun:_ ** _SONG YUVIN!!!_

 **_Seungyoun:_ ** _HOW DARE YOU HIDE YOUR LOVER BOY FROM YOUR FAVORITE HYUNG HERE_

_But my favorite hyung is Seungwoo-hyung..._

**_Jinhyuk:_ ** _Top 10 Anime Betrayals_

 **_Seungwoo:_ ** _Wow I’m actually flustered :’)_

 **_Seungyoun_ ** _: /Cho Seungyoun left the chat/_

 **_Kookheon:_ ** _LMAOOOO_

 **_Kookheon:_ ** _Anyway, how's your day going?_

_To be honest?_

_It was nice_

_And_

_Oh, nevermind. It’s not important_

_I’m just going to sleep now, kinda tired._

_Night all :)_

After sending the last message. Yuvin spotted his guitar that are displayed beside his closet. He grabs the handle and played with its strings for a while. It's been a while since he touched his guitar again, he usually plays with piano downstairs or went to the closest karaoke from his home to practice singing in a single room. Sometimes Seungyoun also drag him along into his personal recording studio to practice arranging or just casual music plays. But for tonight, a simple acoustic tune seems enough for him. 

Suddenly an idea came across his mind. Yuvin stopped playing for a while and grabbed his phone.

.

.

.

Yohan was pouring the cold orange juice from the fridge when his phone released a sudden notification.

_syv0428 just recently posted something after a while. Go and check it out!_

Yohan clicked it. And his screen shows a video of Yuvin himself playing a guitar. Yuvin played a slow beat acoustic song, his voice is really beautiful and matches the song. He read the caption

**syv0428** Can't you come a little more?

Warmer than yesterday

I'll stay right here without a word

Everything - 10cm (Cover by Song Yuvin)

.

.

.

Yuvin made himself ready with thousands of questions in the group chat after he released that post, since he's turning off his instagram's comment section. He also knows that he and Yohan already follow each other's instagram. Which is the reason why he can't continue the caption that actually came from the song's lyrics. 

It's obvious. 

It's for Kim Yohan.

It's for the _lover boy_. 

_Song Yuvin can't deny it anymore that he's falling in love with his study partner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back again ><  
> Sorry if the update took a long time, I'm pretty busy with irl things on previous weeks hehe  
> Btw if anyone notice, I actually change the work's summary to make it simple and also I'm not quite fond with the previous one lol  
> Hope you guys like this chapter, and let me know your thoughts so far :D  
> As always, kudos, bookmarks, and comments are highly appreciated! See you later uwu


	4. Courageless

Thursday, two weeks after that ‘hangout', Yuvin noticed that Yohan wasn’t around when he’s passing the younger male's class. Even his two close friends — Sihoon and Hangyul — have encountered him about two times for today. With a tiny bit of courage, he actually asked one of the people he knew, which was his choir club-mate, Lee Hyeop, to call both Sihoon and Hangyul. Both of them noticed Yuvin once Hyeop is calling for them. Both of Yohan's friends are ...smiling mischievously? And makes Yuvin wonders more.

“Are you looking for Yohan?” Hangyul asked. Yuvin guessed most of his and Yohan's friends already knew about them being study partners.

“He’s not attending today’s classes. He had a flu since Tuesday, sadly. He was even being sent home because of that.” Sihoon explained. Yuvin nodded in understanding. Then he bowed and went back to his class, sighing really hard. Guess he will have to accept not to meet Yohan at least for a day, huh.

"Yohan has THAT much effect on him, huh?" Hangyul said, with Sihoon nodded in agreement, still looking at Yuvin.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD! SEOBIN SO LUCKYYYY!!!"

The first thing that Yuvin heard was Byungchan's scream in front of his class' corridor.

"Choi Byungchan!! Would please keep it down??" Midam whined, while making a gesture to shut Byungchan up.

"Geez, you can't stop being loud aren't you?" Yuvin said. But instead of sulking, Byungchan also drag Yuvin into his convo with Midam.

"Yuvin! Yuvin! You should know! Seobin just asked Midam for the senior trip's homecoming partner!!!"

Yuvin blinked. "Oh? That's nice."

"It's not only nice, it's great!! He finally got some courage to approach Midam after so long!!!" Byungchan said. 

"Well…, asking to be a homecoming partner doesn't equal confession though?" Yuvin being brutally honest this time.

"Seobin said 'I love you, be mine and my prom date?', duh." Byungchan explained.

"Then congrats?" Yuvin said while tapping Midam's shoulder. But both older friends of his only rolled their eyes.

"Yuvin, I almost thought you're being helpful now..." Midam whined, knowing Byungchan still wasn't satisfied.

"You know, Song Yuvin? Why don't you do the same thing?"

Yuvin raised one of his eyebrows. "To whom?"

"KIM YOHAN, OF COURSE!!! GODDAMNIT!!!" Byungchan whined in frustration.

"Why are you even dragging Yohan to this matter?" Yuvin frowns. Meanwhile Byungchan narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose in dissatisfaction over Yuvin’s evasive attitude.

"You! Stop being denial already! You obviously have a crush on him! And it shows. Too. Often." Byungchan scolded the younger male. Midam, who's paying attention to them the whole time, also nodding in agreement.

"I hate to admit it, but Byungchan is actually right this time. I mean, when was the last time you posted something on instagram? Ten freaking months ago. The post? Red blood cells in microscope preview from Yoomi-ssaem's class. The captions? ' _Leeuwenhoek-sunbaenim would be so proud of me._ ' Who wouldn't be suspicious when you suddenly update with a romantic acoustic song cover?"

"And what kind of study partners actually went out together and spent almost twelve hours with each other visiting cafes, book stores, parks at night, and also told his close friends that he's too tired and sleepy but updating their instagram with video post subtly hinting for someone right away after saying that he’s tired?" Kookheon, who suddenly appeared behind the three students, also pointed out, trying to convince Yuvin about his situation. Before Yuvin could even ask about how his older friend knew the details, Kookheon added, "Sihoon spilled the tea after our latest meeting ended."

Yuvin sighed. "Honestly? What do you guys really want?"

"You confess to Yohan." The trio spoke in unison. Yuvin instantly made a face-palm gesture.

"I'm going back to study now." Yuvin said, leaving the three unsatisfied male students who were now heading to the cafeteria because it's still break time.

As much as he tried to focus on reviewing the study materials, his mind keeps wandering around towards the thought of what his three friends have told him. It's hard for him to admit publicly that he's actually... having a crush on Kim Yohan. If he admits, his friend would push him harder than before, like what they did a few moments ago to confess.

Little did they know, Yuvin himself wished he could. But he's afraid. There are no guarantees that Yohan would feel the same way. Yuvin might spot lots of blush on the younger face often, but that can't be an absolute sign that he's also attractive to Yuvin. 

Yuvin just thought himself wasn't a suitable match for Yohan. The younger boy — from what he observed for the past several weeks — is kind to almost everyone, because he smiles and laughs a lot, which is why many people liked him. His shy and close-off behavior — like what Hangyul told him that day — was pretty much his own nature because Yuvin thought that he might be raised to be humble for everything by his parents. Not counting Yohan's taekwondo achievements which turns out was more than what the younger male told Yuvin. 

He's just perfect.

He's too perfect for Yuvin, which is why he held back his feelings, for now.

* * *

It's another casual time after school where Yuvin took his bus. He knows that Yohan is sick, and he could choose to study at home, but he's here instead. On their casual place to study. 

He opened his biology notes again, but this time he's intending to learn CSAT Biology materials, along with several questions from other subjects later. And just like that, he's studying like usual. He managed to review and added more infos, and also trying out a few problem-solving questions that contained different cases. After one and half hours, he's pretty much done with biology then he decided to open the chemistry section in the CSAT-support book. But he felt sleepy. With no warning, Yuvin actually had fallen asleep, perhaps due to boredom and lack of sleep from previous days.

.

.

.

Yuvin was awakened by a warm curry smell and scratching sound of pencil on a paper. 

"Oh! You're finally awake!" 

Yuvin stretched his tired body until he heard a very familiar voice, but in a very nasally tone. Once his eyes are wide open, he got surprised.

"Yohan????"

Yohan ignored him, and instead, handed him the items which its smell managed to wake Yuvin up a few moments ago. 

"I went to a convenience store before I reach here. I hope you like curry puffs! They were on sale after 6 p.m. So here, one curry puff for you."

Yuvin was too blank to reject Yohan's offer and he instantly took a first bite of the curry puff. It's delicious. He's also too blank to prevent Yohan from starting a study session, remembering Yohan is currently sick and he wasn't supposed to force himself. But Yuvin had no choices currently, than letting the moment flow on its own.

.

.

.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Yuvin asked. They're currently at the bus station again, 8.45 p.m which is not too late because Yuvin doesn't want Yohan to force himself too hard only for studying. Oh the irony.

Yohan lifted his shoulders. "I was. But I feel a bit better because I took a long nap this morning. And being at home was quite boring so I decided to come here. I've contacted Kookheon, asking if you're going here as usual or went straight home."

"It's just weird if I didn't see your face every Thursday, Yuvin-ie. You've always been my once a week study partner. I even came here because I wanted to. We've already made a promise last week." He said.

Yuvin shook his head. "But you're currently sick. You don't have to force yourself to study with me. Your health is way more important than myself." Yuvin scolded. 

Yohan responds with nothing but his casual giggles. "Yeah, yeah. Next time I'll let you know if I was sick."

"Oh look. My bus is coming." 

.

.

.

"Yuvin?" Yohan was surprised, knowing Yuvin was taking the same bus as him, and currently sitting beside him, crossing both his arms.

"I'm taking you home."

"But what about—"

"Me? I'll take another bus." 

Yohan didn't ask further. He chose to remain silent after Yuvin decided to accompany him home. They spent almost around 20 minutes until Yohan stand up from his seat and walked closer toward the exit door. Yuvin follows, of course. Later, Yohan didn't mention that there's another 15 minutes of walking trip into his own house. The chilly weather thickened the awkward tension. Both male students haven't talked to each other ever since Yuvin's last sentence. But not until Yuvin started a convo.

"I was surprised today."

Yohan gazed at the older male. "Why?"

"That you came today. I didn't expect it."

Yohan chuckled. "If I didn't come, you'll probably remain asleep until the wee hour inside the library. That's not good for someone who's chasing a medical department, am I correct?"

Yuvin giggled. Yeah, he had to admit that his crush was right.

"You seemed to be different too, Yuvin-ie." Yohan said, that makes Yuvin glance at him.

"Oh...about that…, I have been lacking some sleep for the past two weeks. Also last weekend I didn't sleep at all to summarize the materials, doing exercise, and study anything that I could. But I didn't forget to work-out and drink supplements like what you used to suggest to me!" Yuvin explained. 

Yohan was surprised, but soon he giggled. "Woah, glad to hear that from you." Yohan said, both his eyes form a crescent. "But what I mean, wasn't _that_ kind of being different." 

Yuvin blinked, not understanding the word that came from the younger's mouth.

"I think you've changed a lot ever since our first encounters in the library's biology section. You hesitated, before, to even answer my question. But now, you're the one who starts the conversation. Also you're finally able to open up a bit with me. Like wow? The last time I heard Song Yuvin pulling out all the sentences was? Almost never? But you're doing it so naturally recently." 

Yuvin didn't know how to respond for a few moments, but later he moved his gaze from the younger male to the night sky, where clouds are gathering around the thick crescent moon. 

"Is it a good thing?" Yuvin asked.

Yohan nodded. "Of course, and it makes me happy because I made more friends! For the past ten years of my school life, I've never gained any close friends beside Sihoon and Hangyul. They were actually my friends since 3rd grade of primary school because I just moved to Seoul back then, and they were my closest neighbors who share the same school." Yohan explained. Then his eyes turned into crescent.

"Even if you think that I'm a bit famous, I'm not good at making friends in schools. Some people came to my life, but they often only passed by. Nobody really stayed quite long like Sihoon and Hangyul." 

Yuvin just learned this side of Yohan. So he actually feels lonely. He can see a hint of sadness in the younger's eyes, which Yuvin doesn't know and chose to not ask further about where it came from. But he felt thorns circling around his heart seeing the casual cheerful Yohan, having that sorrowful expression. He might only know the younger for several weeks, but he wished he could stay with the younger male, forever if he had to. He wants to brush off the sadness that the younger felt. Yuvin reminisces about another convo he had this afternoon with Byungchan, Kookheon, and Midam. 

He's not actually ready to confess, but then perhaps there's nothing wrong to ask Yohan to be his homecoming partner. It's not like they're gonna date instantly anyway. And regardless how the younger would respond, at least he didn't have something to be regretted after graduating. Because he tried. 

And guess what? His timing is perfect again, because Yohan stops in front of a minimalist house where Yuvin could also see Yohan's name being engraved on the house's address, also with another name that’s probably his family members’.

"Thanks for the company, Yuvin-ie. I'm going inside now." 

"Yohan!" Yuvin called. And the younger turns his position to face Yuvin again.

"Are you joining the senior trip as well?" Yuvin asked.

Yohan nodded. "Yes, I'm going because Sihoon and Hangyul are going as well."

Yuvin was nervous. He's opening his mouth a few times then closing it again, until he sighed. "Did...did anyone have asked you to be your homecoming partner yet?" Yuvin asked again.

Yohan nodded. "Yeah, several girls and boys did." He answered, which makes Yuvin feel defeated. 

"But I rejected them all. Reasons? I don't know myself, but I don't feel like going with any of them." 

Yuvin saw a green light. "Then...will you go with me if I asked you?"

Yohan smiles a bit. "What benefit can I get if I go with you?"

"Three melon flavored milk or another honeydew bingsu or mint choco frappe treats, fill free to choose." Yuvin said.

Yohan got surprised, but soon he laughed. Yuvin got more confused.

"Oh dear, you got me, huh." Yohan said, still recovering from his own laughs by controlling his breath.

"Will you give me a time to answer?"

.

.

.

Yuvin just entered the bus that leads to his neighborhood. Thinking about what happened 20 minutes ago, Yohan's answer did not make him more relieved, but it increased his anxiety instead. The answer is in the grey zone, but nevertheless, it's all up to Yohan. At least he tried. He'll learn to cope with the cringeness if he's being the nth person to be rejected by Kim Yohan. 

But once Yuvin sat comfortably for 5 minutes, he suddenly felt the vibration that came from his phone. A kakao message.

**Kim Yohan - Class 2**

_XX Book Store in Apgujeong-dong_

_Just take me there instead after the senior trip ends :)_

_But if you insist for treating, i want Calpis Bingsu ㅋㅋㅋ_

Song Yuvin blinked for a minute before he realized what Yohan sent to him.

He got the golden ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I finally update!  
> So far I've reviewing my own plot and estimately, I can declare that Once in the Summer might probably end by Chapter 8 which means all of us have went through half of the story //yeyyy// but again, the update will be slow because this fict is beta-ed, hope y'all don't mind haha  
> Nevertheless, I just want to thank everyone who still follow this story until now and still support this ghost ship lmao you guys are awesome!  
> I hope everyone stay safe and healthy! Try to not get sick in the middle of this pandemy T-T  
> Also don't forget to bookmark for updates! Leaving kudos and comments are highly appreciated ><


	5. Chaotic First Day

It’s finally the day, where Yuvin was obligated to not open any studying materials or notebooks that have information about formulas and other things that are related. Byungchan and Kookheon helped him pack a few things, even willing to stay a night in his house only for that. And they truly pack mandatory things. The only thing where Yuvin could write or make any writings, that Byungchan and Kookheon allows to be brought, was a traveler journal that he hadn't touched for months, almost a year. Yuvin could only roll his eyes and sighed in defeat. 

The morning was pretty chaotic, as expected when Byungchan was around. He fought with Kookheon for a morning shower, with Yuvin already put on his clothes and even used cologne around his body. But soon, everything went to normal with Yuvin's mom preparing breakfast for the three teenagers and made them kimbap that comes along with a few healthy side menus for their lunch inside the bus.

They all arrive in time for the participants' checklist. So they soon head to the bus. When everyone is tagging their seat, Yuvin thought that he will probably sit alone because the bus is almost full yet nobody is also approaching the seat beside him. Not until someone familiar chose to sit beside him.

"Sorry, the seats are all booked. You don't mind right, prom partner?" Yohan asked.

Yuvin just nodded. How is he supposed to be calm after that night, when he asked the person beside him to be his homecoming partner. Even though Yohan accepted his invitation, Yuvin still cringed at himself knowing he actually reached this cliche high school experience — that he never imagined he would — once he's a senior. But things happened for a reason, so Song Yuvin had to accept it.

The bus trip went nicely, it’s probably because of Byungchan’s motion sickness that makes him stay quiet, hence, the bus’ vibe seems much better (to Yuvin’s preference). 

After a hour and some minutes, they stopped on the rest area for students who wants to go to the toilet or wants to stock some snacks for the rest of the trip. Yuvin choose to stay inside the bus because he had no need to do anything urgent nor he was hungry , and he was being told by Byungchan to look after his and Kookheon’s belonging until they come back. Yuvin then looks at his bus’ seatmate. He hadn’t moved since the bus stop, nor when his two close friends asked him if he wanted to go to the toilet. They only got replied by either nods, groans, or small-almost unheard mumbles, which means he’s probably sleepy. Yuvin removed his earphone and his right hand accidentally brushed Yohan’s cheek, and it slightly startled the younger.

“Oh! I’m so sorry—” Yuvin said, but his apology got cutted when he realized what happened. Yuvin felt a heat brushing on his hand. He slowly opened Yohan’s hoodie that has been covering the younger's face for the rest of the trip. 

Yuvin was shocked.

Yohan’s face is very pale, and when Yuvin touched both his forehead and jaw, both were burning. Yuvin immediately calls Kookheon as he’s the most accessible contact on the phone.

_“Kookheon?? Are you still in the rest area?”_

_“Oh! Vin-ie! We were about to make some orders! You want anything?”_

_“Yohan got a fever! I beg you...please! Find some ice or anything!”_

.

.

.

Byungchan and Kookheon ended up finding a glass of ice from an instant coffee counter in a convenient store and three packs of compress. Yuvin helps put the ice inside a face towel that he brought inside the bag, and placed it on Yohan’s forehead. Sihoon and Hangyul, who was informed after Kookheon and Byungchan were instantly worried, came back to the bus immediately. 

"Yohan could get a fever easily if he didn't sleep enough. This sounds childish, we know." Hangyul explained, and later only shook his head. “Your brother has told you that if you get a fever, you can cancel the trip, though.” And right after that, Hangyul’s arm got slapped by Sihoon.

“That’s not the right time to say that. Although Gyul-ie is right, it’s already happened.” Sihoon said. He moves closer to Yohan. “Do you want to sit with me? So Hangyul could sit with Yuvin?” he said, knowing how Yohan is his and Hangyul’s responsibility like how Yuvin is Byungchan and Kookheon’s. 

Yohan shakes his head weakly. “No need. I don’t want to move anywhere...”

Sihoon only sighed in defeat. _What should he do now..._

“I’ll look after him.” Yuvin said. Everyone who’s circling their seats currently widen their eyes. But Sihoon later asked. “Is it okay for you?”

"Yohan said it himself. He doesn't want to move anywhere. I have no problems with that. I can let him sit near the window so he could rest more comfortably." Yuvin explained. The others only nods in unison. 

Sihoon then sighs again. "Okay, I'll leave him to you." 

.

.

.

Yohan sleeps peacefully after Yuvin gives him the ice compress. He put the wet face towel on a water-resistant pouch to be cleaned later, his fever slowly running down after Yuvin gave the younger male ibuprofen and a good amount of water. Yuvin was relieved, somehow. But not long after that, he felt a heavy object hitting his shoulder. Of course. It's his crush's head. 

Yuvin changes the position in the middle of Yohan's sleep. He slowly holds Yohan's shoulder with his left hand, and makes the younger's head stay in his collarbone. He joined the younger to the dreamland after.

* * *

They arrived at the resort in Ulsan at three and half hours later. They're going to stay for three nights and check-out from the resort on the 4th day, around afternoon. As expected from the senior trips' committee, the trips already have its own rundown and hopefully, everything runs based on schedule, including the homecoming party that they intend to hold in the mini indoor hall of the resort. It seems like most of the area of the seaside resort has been booked by the school committee. Nobody, except the team of course,knew about the bills and which parents who's willing to donate a lot to be able to book the whole place.

Anyway, Yuvin arrived at his own room that he shares with Byungchan and Kookheon. The first day's agenda is pretty much cleaning up and free times, so everything in the rundown officially starts tomorrow. Yuvin was tired that he decided to recharge with sleeping, after he took a shower and changed of course.

.

.

.

Around 8 p.m, Yuvin got woken up by a doorbell from the guest. There's no way it's his roommates. Although he couldn't spot them in the room. But they're probably bringing a spare card to open the room's lock. Yuvin walks, still in his Shin-chan pyjamas and opening the door. 

"Oh! Hi!"

And Yuvin somehow realized that he had embarrassed himself with saliva marks around his mouth, messy locks, and half asleep eyes in front of his now homecoming partner.

* * *

Before they go outside, they're kind of asking Sihoon's permission — of course they should because it involves Yohan — to take a walk to find dinner and perhaps, visiting the beach for a casual night walk. They were allowed, but Sihoon suggested Yuvin a few varieties of food that Yohan could eat to boost his immune and to prevent another fever to come, Sihoon ordered them to come back to the resort before 10 p.m. 

And here they are now, in a family restaurant that belongs to local people around the seaside area.

Based on Sihoon's suggestion, Yuvin ordered the younger male cow's rib soup set with corn tea, meanwhile he ordered himself a seafood stew set with cold jasmine tea. 

Yohan took a sip of his soup, and his face went bright. Not just that, when he took a bite from the cow rib, he chewed it excitedly. Yohan didn't forget to scoop a spoonful of rice and put it in his mouth. But not long after he took his first bite in his mouth, Yohan noticed that Yuvin hadn't touched his own meal. 

"Yuvin-ie, why don't you eat? Is it too spicy?" He asked. Yuvin shook his head.

"No, it's just relaxing seeing you eat that excitedly. Reminds me of a bunny." He answered. Yohan only giggled.

"Many people thought that way about me. Even my own brother approved that. He also has bunny front teeth like me, but mine is much more visible most of the time." Yohan said. He grabs the mini plates that contain leek kimchi, picked around three strands of it with a pair of chopsticks, and eats it. Yohan giggled between his chews and showed Yuvin what he's doing. 

"See? A bunny right?" Yohan said, after swallowing the whole content. Yuvin can't hold himself, he only shakes his head again, grins and last but not least, ruffles the younger's hair.

"Glad you're back being cheerful and healthy again." He said, and now finally starts to eat his seafood stew. Little did he know, the younger went blank instantly after the touch, and continued eating his own meal with a burning cheeks.

* * *

They head to the beach after finishing the dinner. The waves looked quite strong whenever it hit the boulders and rocks around the beach harshly. Did not even count the wind that blows strongly toward the open black horizon, which was decorated with tiny bits of colorful light reflections that came from the city behind them. Despite the stormy atmosphere, the sky looks very clear that stars are visible among the clouds. 

Yohan sat at a log that was naturally there on the beach while looking at a few people who were also doing night walks. He also caught a crowd circling someone who's — from what Yohan guessed — probably doing night-busking, which is not that different from Seoul after all.

Yohan noticed Yuvin's arrival. He brought two cups of hot cocoa, which he gave one of them to the younger. Yuvin sat beside him and the two just enjoying the view. No words spoken, and they are just comfortable with each other.

"Yuvin—"

"Yohan—"

They were surprised, then couldn't help but to giggle at each other.

"You go first." Yohan said. But Yuvin shook his head.

"No no, you can go first."

Yohan thought for a while, then he took a deep breath and exhaled until his mouth made a pout. 

"Thanks for today, inside the bus. I know that you probably didn't go because you're not feeling like it, but I'm glad that you stayed with me." He praised the older. Yuvin only smiled. These days he's been smiling rather easily, and slowly leaving his poker-face habit. He's been like this ever since he met the younger male beside him. 

"It's no problem, honestly. I mean it's been my responsibility after all, as your seatmate inside the bus." Yuvin said. Yohan only giggled, but then he turned into some serious figure, paying attention at the later as he saw Yuvin starting to open his mouth.

"I'm honestly not a party person…," He said, hanging it.

Yohan giggled. "Yeah, it shows."

"But I want to get used to this senior trip, especially until the D-day for homecoming. I've never been to a party that much before, because I hate crowds. But now that you're my homecoming partner, I hope you don't mind dealing with me for that.” Yuvin said, he was honestly nervous when he said that. 

Yohan only giggled. “Hey, I may only know you for 3 months, but there’s nothing wrong with you. It’s normal if you’ve never been to a party. Neither did I. We’re here in the same situation, so we’re going to support each other, okay?” Yohan said, giving Yuvin his pinky. Yuvin replied with his own, as they locked the promise. Neither intent to let go. But then Yohan, who just realized what happened, immediately pulled back. 

“Say, Yuvin-ie, if I’m not mistaken, you’re in the music club right? Does that mean you are also good at playing guitar?” Yohan asked. Yuvin was surprised and flustered, remembering that night after their hangout where he uploaded an acoustic cover. But soon, he nodded.

“I’m only good at playing the songs that I often listen to.” Yuvin explained. Yohan smiled, and he suddenly got up from his seat, taking Yuvin’s arm and they ran together to the busking crowd. 

.

.

.

“Okay everyone, thank you for your attention. Now, does anyone want to play music as well?” the busker who played the bass asked.

“My friend wants to!” Yohan raised Yuvin’s hand, making the older shocked.

“Hey! Who said—” 

“Okay dude, move forward! Everyone makes some noise!” The vocalist busker said. 

Yuvin still startled, but he had no other choice than to move forward to the stage area. He could see that Yohan is cheering for him. And because he mentioned his name, the crowds also followed the younger’s chant.

_Song Yuvin!_

_Song Yuvin!_

_Song Yuvin!_

He sighed, then asked one of the buskers if he could borrow an acoustic guitar. He did have a song in mind, so he's sitting on a chair, with guitar in his hands and microphone in front of him.

“Good night, everyone. My name is Song Yuvin, from Seoul. Ah! Not really from Seoul, I only studied there but I am actually from Daegu…” He said, nervously. The crowds can’t help but laugh, that also includes Yohan. But soon Yohan only stared at Yuvin with his bright eyes and smile, he nods several times forward as if he’s giving Yuvin a message

_That’s okay! Just continue! You can do it!_

Yuvin took a deep breath and started to talk again. “I’m going to perform one song. It’s one of my favorites. I’m not intending this song to someone special, but since it’s my favorite, I hope I could deliver the comfort and love I have everytime I sing this song to everyone who’s watching me here.” 

And he could hear the crowds becoming more quiet, but still enthusiastic enough to stay and listen to him. He strums the guitar strings slowly, trying to arrange the note, and when he feels that the notes sounds okay, he starts the performance slowly.

* * *

The song ended beautifully. Most of the crowd are giving him applause for the performance. Yohan also gave him an applause, excitedly. After saying thank you, both of them said goodbye to the busking crews and the visitors, since it's getting pretty late. They walked home toward the resort, and currently they find themself passing a quiet neighborhood residence. 

"That was a great performance." Yohan praised him. Yuvin couldn't help but smile. 

"My parents would actually take me to a music course when I was a kid. I tried everything, but stuck around with guitar mostly." 

"Hmmm? It's that so?" Yohan said.

"Yes, and they also-"

Before Yuvin could even continue, someone called him. 

"Yohan-ah, one second?"

And Yohan only nodded. Yuvin accepted the calls.

_"Hello?"_

_"Oi Song Yuvin! Where are you?_ "

Kookheon's voice could be heard from the communication tools.

_"Outside, looking for snacks."_

_"Alone?"_

_"......No."_

_"Oh, with who? Lover boy?"_

_"Ya, he's not my!!"_

_"Yet! Ya, just because you managed to ask him to be your prom and got him into a second date does not mean you're already winning yet!"_

Now Byungchan's voice could also be heard. 

_"Byungchan-ie...that's not how it works…"_

_"Anyways, you guys made him wait. I'm turning off the call now."_

Yuvin said, sliding the red button on screen. Then he seeks for Yohan, who turns out he was just standing near a vending machine, close to an intersection they just passed. His face looks extremely unwell.

"Yohan-ie? Are you okay?" Yuvin asked.

Yohan remained silent, but he put his hand on his stomach, implying that he had some problem there. Yuvin then went to the spot in front of the younger male and squating. 

"Come on. I'll give you a piggyback." Yuvin said. But Yohan shook his head.

"I'm not a kid. I can walk just fine." He declined.

"Your stomach problem said otherwise, I'm afraid. Or do you prefer a bridal pick-up style?" Yuvin boldly asked.

.

.

.

Yohan is currently being piggybacked by Yuvin. It's a lot better and less embarrassing than a bridal carry style. Also thankfully the pathway to the resort is deserted, almost no human was caught wandering around, since it's past midnight. Yuvin just remembered that he broke Sihoon's promise to return Yohan before ten because the night in busy tourism city of Ulsan is too good to be missed, even for high schooler like them — which something that Yohan said earlier after they finished the dinner — yet it resulted to Yohan's 2nd bad luck of the day. Yuvin knocked Yohan's room, and wished that either Sihoon or Hangyul hadn't slept yet. 

The door was opened by Hangyul. And when he saw the sleeping Yohan behind on Yuvin's shoulder, he only sighed while shaking his head and smirking, though he didn't forget to lead Yuvin toward Yohan's bed.

"Yohan-ie caused trouble again?" Hangyul joked.

Yuvin, who hadn't discharged Yohan from his back, replied with his casual tone. "No, it's mostly my fault too. I didn't keep my promise to Sihoon for returning him earlier."

Hangyul only laughs. "He will probably scold you a little, but that's fine. It's been a while since we saw him this excited and cheerful." 

"?" Yuvin confused. And Hangyul back giving another sigh.

"We'll talk about this later, perhaps you want to discharge—"

"HOEEEEKKKKKK!!!"

All Yuvin knows is that his outfit got stained with a minced beef liquid that has a combination of beef stock and gammy acidic smell all over it. 

.

.

.

Yuvin changed his clothes with Hangyul's spare clothes while Sihoon handled Yohan's errands until the bunny-looking male was fully asleep. In conclusion of Ulsan senior trip's first day, it looks like Yuvin is going to spare some coins on the laundry service that he saw from the resort pamphlet this afternoon. Hangyul then accompanied Yuvin to return to his own room, as both formalities and apology. He also helped Yuvin explain the whole situation to Kookheon and Byungchan, which ended up having them laughing on the floor at a very unreasonable hour. 

After Hangyul leaves, Yuvin's roommates can't stop laughing even when they're already set up for bed. Yuvin, who's pretending that everything goes as mediocre as his daily life, faced the wall, and accidentally fills his thoughts with Yohan.

He likes how they're finally able to spend their time together again, gaining some memorable experience. He likes how he's the one who's been there most of the time for Yohan, especially when the younger truly needs help. He loves everything that happened today, including their night walk's bad ending. 

Perhaps this was what the 'blind for love' feels like. Even when his clothes were stained with his crush's gurgled out dinner, he's still able to laugh at it, which unlike Yuvin's casual response when someone caused him some troubles. 

Perhaps that is because it's Kim Yohan.

Perhaps Yuvin just fell for the younger more simply just because of his imperfections. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry for the slow update, I just finished my finals a week ago, even in the middle of pandemic my uni schedule is getting more hectic TwT  
> Anyway I still want to thank everyone who still stick around with this story ~~and supporting yuyo~~  
>  Comments, kudos, and share are highly appreciated! Also make sure to bookmark the story if you want to keep up with further updates!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! So after a while i decided to post my first work in this platform~  
> This fic's ideas came out of no where but it flows smoothly the more i wrote about it, also had to be honest, every process of it are very enjoyable for me. 
> 
> And yes, this is the least i can do to contribute for the yuyo fandom and their enthusiast. Kudos to y'all who still cherish this ship until now LMAO
> 
> Also special thanks to my sis [lanternstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternstars), who became my beta-reader and editor, due to my poor grammar and anything TwT i'm not very confident with my english as it's my 2nd language, so yup yup
> 
> Anyway!! Don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and bookmark this work for further updates ^q^)/


End file.
